mittelalterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wikingerzüge
Die Wikingerzüge bzw. Wikingerfahrten waren ein Hauptmerkmal der sog. Wikingerzeit. Dokumentiert sind diese Raubfahrten der Wikinger insgesamt vom 6. bis zum 11. Jh. (siehe auch Wikingerzüge und Überfälle (Zeittafel)). Allgemeines * Siehe auch: Wikingerzüge und Überfälle (Zeittafel) Wikingerzüge nennt man die von den nordgermanischen Völkern im 9.,10. und in der ersten Hälfte des 11. Jhds. unternommenen Raub- und Eroberungsfahrten nach West- und Osteuropa. Ähnliche Seefahrten, die als Raubzüge beginnen und mit Eroberungen und Niederlassungen enden und von ärmeren nach reicheren und mehr entwickelten Ländern gehen, kommen in der Geschichte der verschiedensten Völker und Zeiten vor; sie haben ihre Ursachen in Übervölkerung, Beute- und Abenteuerlust. Die Wikingerzüge bedeuten in Ursachen und Wirkungen für die nordischen Völker, was eine Völkerwanderung für die übrigen germanischen Stämme bedeutete. Die Geschichte der Wikingerzüge teilt sich grob in zwei Hauptabteilungen: * a) die Geschichte der westeuropäischen, * b) die Geschichte der osteuropäischen Fahrten. Es ist beinahe unmöglich, einen Zusammenhang zwischen diesen beiderlei Fahrten zu finden. Denn die östlichen Fahrten wurden hauptsächlich von Schweden, die westlichen von Dänen und Norwegern unternommen. Die Dänen, ja sogar die Norweger unternahmen allerdings auch häufig Fahrten in der Ostsee. Jomsborg ist z.B. eine dänische Siedlung, und Züge von Norwegern zur Ostsee in der zweiten Hälfte des 10. Jahrhs werden in den Sagas häufig erwähnt. Die Schweden, vor allem die Einwohner von Westergötland, waren auch an den westlichen Fahrten häufig beteiligt. So gab es z.B. auf den Hebriden mehrere westschwedische Ansiedler. Dagegen waren schwedische Häuptlinge aber beinahe nie Hauptanführer auf den Zügen zu den Britischen Inseln oder ins Frankenreich, und Norweger oder Dänen nie auf denen nach Rußland. Einige Daten der Wikingerzüge * Siehe auch: Wikingerzüge und Überfälle (Zeittafel) thumb|300px|Wikingerlangschiff überfällt ein französisches Dorf (Vendée, France) * 793 - Wikingerüberfall auf das Kloster Lindisfarne * 795 - Beginn der Überfälle auf Irland (Inishmurray) * 799 - Beginn der Überfälle auf das Frankenreich * 830 - Erneute Wikingerüberfälle auf England * 840 - Erste Wikinger-Winterlager im Frankenreich * 841 - Gründung von Dublin * 844 - Wikingerüberfall auf Spanien * 856/57 - Plünderung von Paris * 866 - Das große Heer der Wikinger landet in Ostanglien * 878 - In England entsteht das Danelag * 880 - Harald Schönhaar begründet das Earltum der Orkney * um 900 - Entdeckung Grönlands durch Gunnbjörn Úlfsson * 911 - Gründung der Normandie durch Rollo. Das erste Danegeld wird erhoben. * 914 - Wikinger erobern die Bretagne * 980 - Erneute Angriffe auf England * 983 - Besiedlung Grönlands durch Erik den Roten * 1066 - Ende der Wikingerzeit (Schlacht bei Hastings) Ältere Fahrten Schon in der Völkerwanderungszeit gab es wirkliche Wikingerzüge: die Verwüstungen der Goten in Griechenland und Kleinasien (3. u. 4. Jhd.) und die Niederlassungen derselben im Kaukasus, die Seefahrten der Sachsen und Eruler im 5. Jhd. Ein echter "Wiking" war der gautische (gotische) oder dänische König Hugleik (Chochilaicus, Hygelác), der um 515 am Unterrhein fiel. Andere dänische Einfälle in das Frankenreich werden später im Jhd. (565 u. a.) erwähnt. Diese Züge hörten um 600 auf. Um diese Zeit hatten sich wahrscheinlich schon Norweger auf den Shetlandinseln und nicht lange nachher auf den Orkneyinseln niedergelassen. Norwegische Seeräuber waren es wahrscheinlich, die 617 Tory Island an der Küste Donegals und die Insel Eigg unter den Hebriden verwüsteten (17. April 617). In der Ostsee unternahm man seit dem Anfang der Zeitrechnung Wikingerzüge (vgl. Tacitus über die Suiones, Germania c. 41). Zahlreiche Funde skandinavischen Ursprungs beweisen, dass die Nordgermanen seit dem 8. Jhd. jedenfalls auf ihre Nachbarn an den südlichen Gestaden der Ostsee einen starken Einfluß ausübten. Schon um 800 besaßen Dänen und Schweden als Stützen ihres Handels und ihrer Herrschaft feste Plätze, wie Reric in Mecklenburg und Seeburg in Kurland. Westliche Fahrten thumb|300px|Um 825 kommt Grímur Kamban als erster Landnahmemann auf die Färöer. Die Geschichte der westlichen Fahrten teilt sich der besseren Übersicht wegen am besten in folgende Perioden: * 1. Die ersten Fahrten (nur Raubzüge). * 2. Die Normannen fangen im Ausland zu überwintern an. * 3. Wikingerreiche und Ansiedlungen werden gegründet, große Heere gebildet (diese Periode findet mit der Errichtung des Herzogtums Normandie ihren Abschluß). * 4. Die Zeit der verhältnismäßigen Ruhe (die englischen Wikingerreiche werden zurückerobert; die irischen geschwächt). * 5. Neues Auflodern des Wikingerlebens. (Diese letzte Periode der Wikingerzeit, findet mit der Schlacht von Clontarf im Jahre 1014 und der Eroberung Englands durch Knut ihren Abschluß.) Beginn der Wikingerfahrten Seit dem Ende des 6. Jhds. erfreute sich Westeuropa einer langen Zeit der Ruhe. Dann wurde es in der zweiten Hälfte des 8. Jhds. wieder unruhig. Erzbischof Bregowine von Canterbury († 765) schrieb an seinen Freund, den Erzbischof Lullus von Mainz (710-786) von den "crebris infestationibus improborum hominum in provinciis Anglorum seu Galliae regionis" (den häufigen Befällen von bösen Menschen in den Provinzen in England oder der Region des Frankenreiches). Die irischen Einsiedler wurden am Ende des 8. Jhds. causa latronum Nortmannorum (wegen der räuberischen Nordmänner) gezwungen, die Faeroer zu verlassen Liber de mensura orbis terrae (Über die Abmessung des Erdkreises). Dicuil Hibernicus. 814-840. (Im Katalog der Bayerischen Staatsbibliothek).. Unter dem angelsächsischen König Brihtric (786-802) landeten "drei Schiffe der Norweger aus Hordaland" (3 scipu Norðmanna of Hereðalande) an der Küste von Wessex. Die ganze Christenheit erschrak, als am 8. Juni. 793 das Kloster Lindisfarne (Holy Island) an der northumbrischen Küste geplündert wurde. Im folgenden Jahr folgte ein Angriff auf Egferths Kloster bei Donemouth (jetzt Monkwearmouth an der Wearmündung). Die Wikinger wurden jedoch vertrieben, worauf sie ihre Angriffe auf Schottland und Irland (Skye in den Hebriden) richteten. Rechra (jetzt Lambay, nördlich von Dublin) und Glamorganshire in Wales wurden 795 verwüstet. 798 hört man von neuen Plünderungen im ganzen St. Georgs-Kanal. Aus Irland oder von den Hebriden kammen die "Heidenschiffe", die 799 die Aquitanien vorgelagerten Inseln plünderten. Die Wikinger, die diese ersten Fahrten unternahmen, waren wahrscheinlich Norweger, die auf den Orkney- und Shetland-Inseln lebten. Zurselben Zeit fingen auch die Dänen an, sich zu regen, und die Küsten Frieslands heimzusuchen. Mitte März 800 verließ Karl der Große Aachen, um die von normannischen Piraten bedrohten Küsten zu bereisen, eine Flotte auszurüsten und Küstenwachen einzusetzen. Zwischen dem dänischen oder vielleicht nur jütischen König Gudfred († 810), der auch über Westfold am Christianiafjord herrschte, und Karl dem Großen kam es zum Krieg. Im Jahre 808 überschritt König Gudfred die Eider und unterwarf einen Teil der bisher mit den Franken verbündeten westslawischen Abodriten. Eine dänische Flotte landete 810 in Friesland, verwüstete alle dem friesischen Strande vorgelagerten Inseln und erhielt einen Tribut von 100 Pfund Silber. Gudfred betrachtete schon Friesland und Sachsen als seine Besitzungen, als er ermordet wurde. Sein Nachfolger schloß 811 mit dem Kaiser Frieden. Danach wurde Dänemark von lange andauernden Thronstreitigkeiten heimgesucht, die die Aufmerksamkeit der Wikingerführer vom Ausland ablenkten. Die Plünderungen der schottischen und irischen Inseln wurden dagegen in den ersten Jahrzehnten des 9. Jhds. fortgesetzt. 806 wurde zum erstenmal Irland selbst betreten und Roscommon verwüstet. Von da an bis 813 melden die Jahrbücher beinahe für jedes Jahr Kämpfe mit Wikingern an den Küsten Irlands. Von Irland aus fanden die Normannen den Weg ins westliche Gallien, wo das Kloster des hl. Filibert auf der Insel Noirmoutier, südlich der Loire mündung, mehrmals überfallen wurde. Der Abt hatte deswegen schon vor 819 mit Genehmigung des Kaisers ein neues Kloster (St. Philbert-de-Grandlieu) im Gau Herbauge erbaut, wohin sich die Mönche jedes Jahr vom Frühling bis zum Herbst, d. h. während der Zeit, wo die Angriffe der Normannen drohten, zurückzogen. 820 liefen 13 Piratenschiffe von Nordmannia (Norwegen, wie bei Adam von Bremen?) aus; vergebliche Landungsversuche wurden in Flandern und an der Seinemündung unternommen. Endlich landeten die Wikinger in der Nähe von Noirmoutier und machten eine ungeheure Beute. Auf dem Heimweg, nach den Orkneyinseln oder Norwegen, landeten sie bei Wexford und bei Howth in der Nähe von Dublin, wo sie viele Frauen raubten. Überwinterung im Ausland Bald begannen die Wikinger damit, im Ausland zu überwintern. Für die Zeit von 814-833 erwähnen die Jahrbücher mit Ausnahme der vergeblichen Landungsversuche, 820, keinen einzigen Angriff auf die Kanal- und Nordseeküste. Dagegen erschienen die Wikinger fast jeden Sommer vor der französischen Atlantikinsel Noirmoutier. Diese Wikinger mussten also in Irland oder auf den Hebriden ihren Wintersitz gehabt haben, so besetzten norwegische Wikinger z.B. schon in den 820er Jahren die Hebriden. Von den Iren wurden die Inseln von da an "Innsi Gall" ("die Inseln der Fremden"), von den Norwegern hingegen Suðreyjar ("die südlichen Inseln") genannt. Auf Lewis und Harris verschwand im Laufe der Zeit die gälische Bevölkerung beinahe vollständig. Auf den südlichen Hebriden bildeten ausschließlich die Norweger die herrschende Klasse, und an vielen Orten entstand eine gälisch-nordische Mischbevölkerung, von den Iren "Gall-Gaedhel" genannt. Bereits um die Mitte des 9. Jhds. starb ein "König von den Inseln der Fremden", Namens Gotfraid (anord. Guðroðr), der Sohn des Fergus. Eroberungen in Irland Schon um 830 hatten sich Wikinger auch an der Ostküste Irlands (im östlichen Meath und in der Gegend des späteren Wicklow) niedergelassen (Annalen von Ulster, 826, 835). 836 kamen zwei große Flotten an das östliche Irland und segelten in die Boyne und die Liffey hinein. 839 kam eine große königliche Flotte an das nördl. Irland unter Turges, der sich zum König über die Fremden Erins machte, der erste Wikinger, der außerhalb Skandinaviens ein neues Reich gründete. Aus Norwegen, teils aus den Landschaften am Christianiafjord, teils aus dem westlichen Norwegen, kamen ebenfalls die Gefährten Turges und die übrigen Häupter des Heeres. Der Hauptsitz des neuen Reiches war das nördliche Irland. Als Stützen seiner Macht erbaute Turges überall Festungen und Burgen, so z.B. im Hafen von Dundalk, an der Mündung der Boyne, bei Dublin an der Liffey-Mündung (841) und bei Limerick an der Shannon. Noch um 1200 erinnert man sich seiner in Irland als des Begründers der nordischen Herrschaft. Kämpfe zwischen Dänen und Norwegern thumb|250px|Das [[Rabenbanner, wie es mehrere Wikingerführer (z.B. Iwar Ragnarsson) vom 9. bis 11. Jh. nutzen. ]] Seit 835 wurden die Küsten Englands häufig von Überfällen heimgesucht. Ecgberts Vereinigung der angelsächsischen Reiche aber erschwerte die Unternehmungen der Normannen. Erst 850—851 überwinterte ein Wikingerheer zum erstenmal in England (auf der Insel Thanet an der Kentküste). 855 schlugen Halfdan, Ubba und Iwar, die Söhne Ragnar Lodbroks, auf Shepey an der Themsemündung ihr Winterlager auf. Doch erst 865 beginnen die wirklichen Eroberungen in England. Das Hauptinteresse knüpft sich in den 850er Jahren an die Kämpfe zwischen Dänen und Norwegern in Irland. Die Macht der Wikinger in Irland war seit dem Tod von Turges zurückgegangen. Die Iren hatten 848 sogar Dublin erobert. Dänische Wikinger verheerten um diese Zeit das südwestliche England und strebten von dort aus nach Irland. 849 kamen 140 Schiffe der "schwarzen Heiden" (Dänen) nach Irland, um die Herrschaft über die "weißen Heiden" (die Norweger) zu erringen, „so dass sie ganz Erin nachher in Verwirrung brachten". 851 eroberten die Dänen Dublin und schlugen die Norweger von Dundalk. Im folgenden Jahre lieferten die Norweger bei Carlingford Lough den Dänen eine dreitägige Schlacht, in der sie jedoch vernichtend geschlagen wurden, 5000 Mann verloren und sogar ihre Schiffe den Dänen überlassen mußten. Nun hatten die Dänen die wichtigsten Plätze der Norweger in Besitz. Aber schon 853 übernahm Amlaib Conung (Olaf), Sohn des Königs von Lochlann (siehe. Norwegen) die Herrschaft über die Wikinger. Der Führer der Dänen, Orm, verließ später Irland; er wurde 856 von König Roderic in Wales getötet. Plötzlich verließ auch Amlaib Conung Irland. An seine Statt kam sein Bruder Iwar (Imar). Auch die Loire-Normannen wurden mit in diese Kämpfe verwickelt. Der dänische Wikingerführer Sidroc (Sigiryggr) kam im Sommer 855 an die Loire-mündung und verbündete sich mit den Bretonen, um die Loire -Normannen zu vernichten. Nach einem harten Kampfe mußten diese dem Sidroc ihr Gold ausliefern; er segelte zur Seine zurück, wo er sich mit Björn Eisenseite vereinigte. 857 kämpfte Amlaib Conung mit Iwar gegen die Gall-Gaedhel ("Fremd"-Iren, d. h. Scharen von Iren und Normannen, die nach Art der Wikinger plünderten und deren Sitten angenommen hatten) und töteten in Munster ihren Führer Caitil Finn (Ketil den Weißen), der wahrscheinlich nicht, wie von einigen angenommen wird, mit dem Ketil Flatnef der isländischen Sagas identisch ist. Einfälle in Schottland Die 860er Jahre sind voll von Kämpfen zwischen den Normannen und Iren, unter denen sich Cearbhall von Ossory (Kjarvalr Irakonungr der Sagas) besonders hervortat. Die Wikinger, deren Könige Amlaib Conung (Olaf), Iwar und Auisle (Auðgisl) waren, breiteten ihre Macht über die ganze Insel aus. Sie waren sogar mächtig genug, mehrere Einfälle in Schottland zu machen (866, wo Olaf und Auðgils das Piktenland verwüsteten. 870-871 kehrten Olaf und Iwar mit 200 Schiffen und vielen britischen, sächsischen und schottischen Gefangenen nach Dublin zurück. Schottland war seit 844, wo Kenneth mac Alpin ganz Schottland unterworfen hatte, von Einfällen der Wikinger verschont gewesen. Schon 871 hatte Olaf Irland verlassen; er kehrte nie wieder dorthin zurück. Wie es heißt, ging er nach Lochlann, um seinem Vater, König Gotfried, der seine Hilfe gesucht hatte, zu helfen vgl. Norsk historisk Tidsskrift. G. Storm. Ausgabe 2. R. B. II.. Nach seinem Weggang übernahmen Olafs Sohn Oistin (Eysteinn) und Iwar die Herrschaft über die Wikinger und verwüsteten ganz Irland. Iwar, "König der Normannen von ganz Irland und Britannien", starb aber schon 873. Dänen und Norweger schlossen also nach den harten Kämpfen Frieden, um vereint zu operieren. Als Amlaib Conung und Auisle 866 in Schottland kämpften, verwüsteten die Söhne Ragnar Lodbroks Northumberland. 870 verwüstete Amlaib Conung Schottland, während Iwar Ragnarson teils in Schottland, teils in England kämpfte. Beide Könige kehrten anschließend mit ihren Gefangenen nach Irland zurück. Die Loire-Normannen Im 9. Jahrhundert setzen sich norwegische Wikinger auch an der Loire-Mündung fest. 834 wurde die Insel Noirmoutier von den Mönchen endgültig geräumt. Im Sommer desselben Jahres lief eine neue Flotte, 67 Wimpel stark, in die Loire ein. Nantes wurde am 24. Juni geplündert. Später ließen sich die Wikinger auf Noirmoutiers nieder. Hier richteten sie sich häuslich ein, "als wollten sie für ewige Zeiten daselbst bleiben", und brachten sogar Häuser vom Festland mit. Diese Wikinger, die aus dem Kanal gekommen waren, werden als Westjaldingi bezeichnet; ihre Heimat war also Westfold, am Christianiafjord (das heutige Jarlsberg u. Laurviks Amt), wo auch die Heimat von Turges lag. Die Ansiedlung auf Noirmoutier, die auch über die gegenüberliegenden Gegenden an der Loire-Mündung und in der Bretagne Macht gewann, stand später mit Irland in naher Verbindung. Mehrere Führer der Loire-Normannen hatten in Dublin ihre Heimat, z.B. Bárðr (Baret), der 865 Orleans plünderte, Bárðr und Eiríkr, die 903 Tours plünderten, die Jarle Roald und Ottar, die 918 aus der Bretagne nach Sewern kamen, und Ragnwald (ca. 923-927). Züge nach Spanien Die Wikinger, die sich auf Noirmoutier niedergelassen hatten, wagten sich 844 weiter südlich, segelten im Sommer in die Garonne ein und drangen bis nach Toulouse vor. Ende August erschienen sie vor Lissabon, landeten dort, fuhren dann weiter nach Cadix und rückten gegen Sevilla vor, das sie mit Ausnahme der Zitadelle einnahmen. Von dort aus machten sie Streifzüge ins Land hinein. Auch nach Marokko gelangten normannische Schiffe. Um die Jahreswende richteten die Wikinger ihren Kurs wieder zur Girondemündung. Nach dieser ruhmreichen Fahrt schickte der "König der Heiden" (von den muslimischen Spaniern "Madjus" genannt) Gesandte zu Emir Abd ar-Rahman II. von Córdoba. Dieser wiederum befahl den Dichter Yahya-al-Ghazal als Abgesandten mit den Boten der Wikinger zurück. Der Weg ging, wie es scheint, nach Noirmoutier und weiter zu einer großen Insel (wahrscheinlich Irland). Der Name der Königin der Wikinger wird Ud oder Aud geschrieben (vgl. die Frau des Turges) Vgl. Recherches sur l'Historie et la littérature de l'Éspagne pendant le moyen-âge. Dozy. 3. Auflage. Bd. 2, S. 252-267.. Die Normannen fanden bei den Arabern Spaniens einen ungewöhnlich harten Widerstand. Nur ein einziges Mal im Laufe des 9. Jhds. wagten sie sich daher wieder so weit südlich wie nach Spanien und zum Mittelmeer, nämlich in den Jahren 859-862. Die Mittelmeerflotte Die französisch-normannische Tradition nennt Björn Eisenseite, den Sohn Ragnar Lodbroks, und Hastingus (Hásteinn) oder Halstingus (Hallsteinn) als Führer dieses Raubzuges von 859 bis 862, der als "die große Mittelmeerflotte der Wikinger" bekannt wurde. Auch irische Quellen bestätigen die Namen der Anführer Normannerne (Internet Archive). Johannes Steenstrup. Kjøbenhavn, R. Klein, 1876. Band I, S. 91 ff.. Hasting dagegen wird als Führer der Loire-Normannen erwähnt. Dieser Raubzug ging von Irland aus, wo Dänen und Norweger am Ende der 850er Jahre Frieden schlossen und vereinigt kämpften, sowie von Noirmoutier. Eine Wikingerflotte, bestehend aus 62 Schiffen (in manchen Quellen über 100), passierte die Straße von Gibraltar, landete bei Nekur und plünderte die marokkanische Nordküste sowie die gesamte Ostküste Spaniens. Das Winterlager wurde im Rhonedelta (auf der Insel Camargue) aufgeschlagen. Später plünderten sie die ligurische und tuskische Küste (mit Pisa und Luna). Von Italien aus segelten die Wikinger 861 wieder in ihre Heimat. In der Straße von Gibraltar aber erlitten sie Schiffbruch; über 40 Schiffe gingen dabei zugrunde. Auf dem Heimweg landeten die Wikinger im Golf von Biscaya, drangen bis Pampelona vor und nahmen den Herren dieser Stadt gefangen, der sich mit 90 000 Denaren loskaufen mußte. Die Überreste der Mittelmeerflotte gelangten zuerst in der Bretagne und später in Irland an (so berichtete Erzbischof Hinkmar von Reims aus dem Jahre 862). So endete diese sagenberühmteste aller Wikingerfahrten. (Die Sage von dieser Fahrt findet man auch in der Saga Ragnars Loðbrókar und den Fragmenten der Irischen Annalen). Annals of Ireland: Three Fragments (Internet Archive). John O'Donovan. Hrsg. Irish Archaeological and Celtic Society, 1860. S. 162 Girondemündung Mit den Loire-Normannen verbunden waren wahrscheinlich auch die Wikinger, die um die Mitte des 9. Jhds. während längerer Zeit ihre Sitze an der Girondemündung hatten und von dort aus das südwestliche Frankenreich beunruhigten. Als Führer wird hier Ásgeirr (Oscher) genannt, der auch an der Seine zu finden war. Die letzten Verheerungen von Seiten der Normannen in Aquitanien gehören den 860er Jahren an. Von 864 begann die normannische Hochflut im südlichen Gallien rasch abzuebben. Bald im Kampfe mit den Britonen, bald mit diesen verbunden (Hinkmar von Reims, Annalen des Jahres 866 Annales Bertiniani (MGS). Erzbischof Hinkmar von Reims. Annales et chronica aevi Carolini (Jahre 861 und 882). Hannover 1826, S. 419 ff.), erweiterten die Loire-Normannen allmählich ihre Macht, plünderten die Städte Westgalliens (z.B. Tours in den Jahren 853, 857, 886 und 903), Nantes und Angers zu wiederholten Malen und unterwarfen 877 die Küste der Bretagne von der Loire bis Blavet (Cornouaille), die sie bis 931 in Besitz behielten. Im Jahre 921 und nochmals 927 mußten die Franzosen die Herrschaft der Loire-Normannen über Cornouaille und den Gau bei Nantes überlassen. Die Loire-Normannen waren aber mit den Seine-Normannen eng verbunden und erkannten schon zu dieser Zeit die Grafen oder Herzöge zu Rouen an. Deshalb verschwanden sie seit den 930er Jahren aus der Geschichte, und die Herzöge von Rouen übernahmen ihre alte Forderung auf Herrschaft über die Bretagne. Friesland Wie die Norweger auf Irland, so richteten die Dänen von Anfang an ihre Angriffe auf das benachbarte Friesland, wo sich bereits viele Dänen niedergelassen hatten. Friesland wurde von 834 ab schlimm verwüstet. Walcheren, die blühende Handelsstadt Dorestad usw. wurden mehrmals geplündert und verwüstet. Es zeigte sich allerdings auch, dass die Friesen den Befehlen des Kaisers nicht immer Gehorsam leisteten, ja, dass sie sich sogar an den Raubzügen der Normannen an der englischen Küste beteiligten. Nach dem Tode Ludwigs des Frommen (am 20. Juni 840) und vor allem nach der Schlacht bei Fontenoy (am 8. Mai 841) fingen die Einfälle in das Frankenreich erst recht an. Geteilt und vom Bürgerkriege zersplittert, vermochte das Reich sich nicht mehr gegen die Normannen zu wehren. Zu derselben Zeit, als die Söhne Ludwigs des Frommen in der Schlacht bei Fontenoy kämpften, lief am 12. Mai 841 eine aus Aquitanien kommende Wikingerflotte unter Ásgeirr (Oscher) in die Seine ein und plünderte Rouen und mehrere reiche Klöster der Umgegend. 842 wurde Quentowic (am nördlichen Ufer der Canchemündung) von einer von London kommenden Flotte geplündert. 845 lief eine neue Flotte in die Seine ein; Paris wurde geplündert und den Wikingern eine große Summe bezahlt. Der Führer war der sagenberühmte Ragnar Lodbrok. Das Hauptinteresse aber knüpft sich fortwährend an Friesland. (Siehe auch: → Friesland im 9. Jh.) Verwandte Themen Quellen * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, Band 4. Johannes Hoops, 1918-1919. S. 530 ff. * Die Normannen und das fränkische reich bis zur gründung der Normandie (799-811) (Internet Archive). Walther Vogel. Heidelberg, G. Winter, 1906. S. 6 ff. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Wikinger Kategorie:Ereignis Kategorie:Frühmittelalter